kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Kimetsu no Yaiba Wikia:Blocking Policy
Please refer to Kimetsu no Yaiba Wikia:Policies and Guidelines for a general overview of our policies. This is the Blocking Policy ''of the '''Kimetsu no Yaiba Wikia. '''This article contains information describing the course of action taken in response, to violations of policies and guidelines. What is "blocking"? Blocking is the method by which Administrators may technically prevent users from editing on the '''Kimetsu no Yaiba Wikia'. Blocks are used to prevent damage or disruption, not to punish users. Request block Any user may request a block to one of the Administrators for major incidents of vandalism or disruption. Users requesting blocks should supply credible evidence of the circumstances warranting a block. Administrators are never obliged to place a block and are free to investigate the situation themselves. Because blocks may be reviewed and appealed, it is often important that the blocking and reviewing Administrators each communicate with and take care to inform the other. Blocked users can appeal their blocks by making a statement on their Message Wall (unless the user was also blocked from posing on their own Message Wall, which should only be used in for major vandalism). Except in cases of unambiguous error, Administrators should not undo other Administrators' blocks without prior discussion (see below). Reasons for blocking Acceptable reasons Accounts and addresses may be blocked for behavior that damages or disrupts the wiki, including: * Recurring vandalism or spamming. * Recurring failure to keep civil, such as making personal attacks or not adhering to a basic standard of civility. * Recurring harassment, defined by Wikipedia as "a pattern of repeated offensive behavior that appears to a reasonable observer to intentionally target a specific person or of persons". * Continual edit warring. * Sockpuppetry. * No clearly discernible intent to observe non-behavioral policies. * Accounts with inappropriate usernames. * Badge farming. Unless an account is clearly only for the purposes of disruption, communication and attempted rectification of behavior should occur before a block is considered. Unacceptable reasons Accounts and addresses may not be blocked for: * Disagreeing with an Administrator; this is conflict of interest. * "Cooling off" purposes; this usually only inflames the situation. Duration of blocks The duration of the block given should depend on the severity of the behavior and the likelihood of its repetition. However, the following should be kept in mind: * In general, the first block should be of a reasonably short duration, with the length increasing progressively every time a further block is required. * Anonymous users should never be blocked indefinitely. If you see any anonymous user blocked indefinitely, report it to another Administrator. * Sockpuppets that have been used maliciously should always be blocked indefinitely, as well as blatant vandalism, like inserting profanity or gibberish in articles or blanking pages (only when there are strong reasons to believe that it was not by accident). Extension of blocks Any user blocked from one of the properties of the wiki (the wiki itself, Discord server and the social networks accounts) will be automatically blocked from the rest. ---- These policies are inspired by the Attack on Titan wiki policies. Category:Policies